Unfaithful
by AngelLuva
Summary: Rewrite of naley23lover101's story. Secrets are hard to keep... especially when you're hiding from the ones you love. Various couples, eventually NH.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! As some of the previous readers of this story know, I will be taking over **Unfaithful** from **naley23lover101**. It was a huge honour to be chosen and I hope you like my version as much as you liked the original.

I am sticking to basic story line but I am going to start at the beginning.

I own nothing. Even the original plotline of this story and the title belongs to **naley23lover101**.

……………………….

**High School**

"Hey boyfriend"

Nathan smiled as Brooke sat down in his lap.

"Hey gorgeous"

They were sitting in the cafeteria at their usual table.

Nathan was the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens Basketball team and Brooke was the Head cheerleader. They had hooked up once in freshman year and both of them had thought that was the end of it. But they had been inexplicably drawn to each other constantly. So back in sophomore year, Brooke had come up with the whole Friends with Benefits scheme. That had lasted a few months until they both realised they were only ever with each other. They had admitted their feelings and ever since they had been the 'IT' couple.

It was now their senior year and things had been going great for them. Unfortunately it was also time to pick colleges and that was a subject they had not talked about.

"So you ready to win tonight's game?" Brooke asked as she leaned down to give Nathan a lingering kiss.

"Mmmmmm…. Always am" Nathan murmured as he deepened the kiss.

"Some of us are trying to eat here you know"

Nathan and Brooke broke away to see Brooke's best friend mock glaring at them.

"Oh come on P. Sawyer, I'm just making sure Nate's psyched for the game. You wouldn't want to cheer for losers now would you?"

Peyton laughed. "Oh please, they're playing Pickerington tonight. They could win blindfolded"

"Hell YEAH" Tim, Nathan's best friend shouted.

Nathan laughed and pulled Brooke to him for another kiss.

"You know, I'm thinking, maybe you need a little more luck forr tonight" Brooke whispered

Nathan smirked, "I'm thinking, you're right"

Both of them got up and without a second glance at their friends they hurried out of the cafeteria and towards the janitor's closet.

Brooke giggled as Nathan pulled her inside and shut the door.

Students who were walking the hallways all noticed but did nothing more than smile to themselves. After all they were Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis.

…………………

"Okay this is it" Brooke said.

"Yeah" Nathan said nervously.

They were sitting on his bed each of tem with two letters in their hands.

"So you wanna go first?" Brooke asked.

"Let's go together"

They both shared a quick kiss and then opened up their letters.

"Yes!" Nathan pumped his fist in the air. "I got in! Baby, this is so great. Full Basketball scholarship. That means no more asking Dad…" Nathan's voice trailed off as he took in Brooke's expression.

"What is it?"

Brooke silently handed him both letters.

"You got in! What's the problem?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah but I got no financial aid. You know how things are with my parents now Nate. I can't afford Duke. But read the other letter, UNC is offering me a partial scholarship."

Nathan handed her his letter from UNC.

"Then I'll go with you"

Brooke smiled at him sadly.

Earlier in the year when they had been considering colleges, they had realised they wanted to go to different places. So they had decided to apply to both their dream schools, Duke for Nathan and UCLA for Brooke. And then Brooke's parents had lost all their money and they had known she wouldn't be able to afford out of state tuition so they had both applied to UNC as a back up.

"You can't Nate. I know how much Duke means to you"

"Well you mean more" Nathan said.

"I know and I love you for that but I'd hate me if you gave up your dreams. I can't let you do that"

"So then what? You don't want us anymore?"

"No of course I do. You know I love you. I wish I didn't. It's because I love you that I'm telling you to go to Duke"

"What are we gonna do Brooke?"

"We'll figure it out Nate. I love you"

"I love you too"

………………………….

**College**

Haley walked into her dorm room apprehensively. She had wanted to stay with her best friend but that didn't work out so here she was stuck with a stranger.

"Hello?" she called out cautiously.

Haley could see that someone had been in the room. There were belongings scattered around and bags in a corner.

"Oh hello"

Haley whipped around to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen standing before her. He was smiling.

'_Oh my God. Haley say something smart'_

"Um, hey" Haley stuttered.

"I'm Nathan"

Haley reached out to shake the offered hand.

"Oh, Nice to met you. Haley"

Nathan looked at her quizzically

"I mean I'm Haley. I didn't call you Haley not that being called Haley would be a bad thing. I would know seeing as everyone calls me Haley but that is my name. Uh can you tell I'm nervous?" Haley forced a laugh

Nathan was just staring at her amused.

"Sorry, it's just first day jitters" Haley said.

"That's alright" Nathan said laughing. "I bet I'll feel the same on my first day"

Haley looked at him confused. "Aren't you starting today?"

"No, I'm just here to…"

At that moment Haley was practically attacked by a beautiful dark haired girl.

"Hey Roomie, I'm Brooke. I see you've met my boyfriend Nathan already. Its okay if you want to stare at him, everyone does. He is that gorgeous." Brooke laughed.

Haley looked at her in stunned silence and then turned to look at Nathan who was chuckling.

"Umm, Hi, I'm Haley"

Brooke gave Haley a hug and then held her at arm's length and looked her up and down.

"Not bad, all you need is a different haircut and some tighter clothes and you would look bitchin'. I think we're going to be great friends"

"Okay" Haley said.

"Hales, what the hell do you have in here?"

All three heads turned to the door where there was a tall blonde guy struggling with two large suitcases.

"Just basic necessities" Haley defended. "Just dump them wherever"

He put the suitcases down by the bed.

"This is Lucas. Luke, this is my roommate Brooke and her boyfriend Nathan"

Lucas smiled at Brooke and shook Nathan's hand.

"Nathan Scott? Tree Hill Ravens?" Lucas asked

"Guilty as charged. Do I know you?" Nathan said

"No but you should've. I'm Lucas Scott. I played for Charleston High."

"Oh the other Scott" Nathan said. "I was disappointed I didn't get to play you"

Tree Hill and Charleston High had gone head to head for the state championships. Unluckily for Charleston, their star player Lucas had been unable to play. He had injured his shoulder in a car accident. Nathan had taken his team on to win the title but a lot of people had said that was only because Lucas hadn't been able to play.

"Actually I am THE Scott" Lucas said smirking. "So you go here now?"

"Nah, I'm at Duke. You playing for Wolfpack?"

"That I am. I guess we just might get that match after all"

"Looking forward to it"

Haley looked between the two men. There was no apparent animosity between then and they were smiling but Haley could sense the tension. Brooke however was smiling cluelessly.

"We were just going to go have some dinner. You wanna join us?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head before Lucas could say anything.

"Actually I promised Luke I'd go over to his and help him unpack. Maybe check out his roommate" Haley winked at Lucas.

"It was nice meeting you" Nathan said to Haley.

"Yeah, same here" Haley replied.

"See you on the court man"

"For sure" Lucas replied.

"Bye Roomie, Roomie's friend"

"Bye Brooke" Haley and Lucas called out together.

They watched as Nathan slipped his arm around Brooke waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Then they turned to each other.

"Ready to go see if you're stuck with a psycho Goth serial killer?"

……………..

I hope you all with stick with this version. It may be a little longer since I like to extend my stories but it'll get there.

Just so you know the last bit was at UNC. That's where Brooke, Haley, Lucas and as you will find out next chap, Peyton all go. Nathan is at Duke.


	2. Chapter 2

The first term of school passed quickly. Nathan came down to visit Brooke every weekend he could and Brooke did the same. Lucas and Peyton had grown close ever since Brooke had introduced them so it had come as no surprise when they announced they were dating. Haley remained the unattached one of the group but when they went out, Luke's roommate Jake normally went too, saving Haley from feeling like the fifth wheel. Brooke and Peyton had welcomed Haley into their fold and the three had become inseparable.

……………

"I can't believe its Christmas break already" Haley said as she flopped down on her bed.

"I know! It feels like we just got here. I'm gonna miss you so much Roomie but I'm so excited about seeing Nathan" Brooke said as she folded clothes into her suitcase

"How is Mr. Basketball anyway?"

"He can't be that great. He hasn't seen me in a month" Brooke said

"The horror" Haley said clutching her heart

Brooke threw a pillow at her laughing.

"So what are you doing during the holidays?" Brooke asked

"Luke and I are joining our families on our annual Christmas trip to the family cabin. I'm pretty sure Luke is gonna wanna see Peyt sometime so maybe we'll come visit you" Haley answered

"Wow, I didn't realise you and Lucas were that close"

"Didn't I ever tell you? We were born in the same hospital within days of each other. We were practically raised in the same crib. Our moms are best friends and our dads are business partners. They have been hoping we would fall in love for years now" Haley laughed

"Is that why Luke didn't invite Peyton along on your trip?" Brooke asked shrewdly

Haley looked down.

"I don't know" she said quickly

"Come on its part of the Roomie Manual to share all goss known" Brooke whined

"Maybe but not when it's about your best friend and mine" Haley said

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out anyway" Brooke said smugly

"So, if we do come to Tree Hill, you think I could stay with you?" Haley asked changing the subject

"Of course! That'll be so awesome. You can meet all my old friends and get to know Nate. I swear even after all the time he has spent here, the two of you have barely had one decent conversation"

Haley turned to grab a dress from her closet and brought it to her suitcase.

"I know. He's here so little and I hate intruding on that time you have together" Haley said.

Truth was Haley remembered her initial reaction to Nathan and it had been a strong physical attraction. The memory always came to mind every time she saw Nathan and it made her very uncomfortable. This being the case, Haley had never actually spoken to Nathan properly but after observing him a few times she had come to the conclusion that he was just like Brooke. Rich, Arrogant, Snobby but unlike Brooke he didn't seem to have a heart of gold underneath. But as always Haley refused to judge a person without getting to know them, problem was she didn't really want to get to Nathan Scott.

"So when are you leaving?" Brooke asked abruptly

"Luke should be here any minute…" Haley heard the door open "…now"

"Ready Hales?" Lucas asked as he entered the room Peyton in tow

"Yup, all packed and good to go"

"I'll take your bags down. You coming?"

"Right behind you" Haley said turning to Brooke

"I'm gonna miss you Tigger"

"I'm gonna miss you too. You have to call me like everyday but if I don't answer it means I'm having sex with Nathan. Those times just leave me a message"

Haley made a disgusted face.

"Too much info Brookie, but I will call. And once Luke and I have our plans set, I'll make sure I let you know"

"I'll have a room waiting"

They hugged one last time and them Haley grabbed her handbag and walked out the room.

When she got to the car she saw Lucas and Peyton wrapped in each other's arms. Peyton looked like she had been crying.

"Hey guys" Haley said softly hating to interrupt

Lucas and Peyton reluctantly broke away from each other and exchanged one last kiss.

"Bye Peyt" Haley said hugging the other blonde

"Bye Haley. Take care of Luke for me ok? Keep the skanks away" Peyton said smiling

"I will" Haley promised and got into Luke's car.

With one last wave, they were off.

"So you ready to face the parents?" Haley asked as she fiddled with the radio trying to find a station she liked.

"Not really, I mean now we have to be 'us' again"

"I know, it's getting harder each year. I swear if you have to kiss me in front of them, you better keep your tongue in your mouth cos if it comes anywhere near me I'm never talking to you again"

Lucas laughed, his sad mood lifting.

"Deal"

…………..

"We're finally here. Remind me why I let you drive?" Brooke said as Peyton pulled into her driveway

"Because you're a lazy ass who wanted to sleep"

"Right"

Brooke got out of the car and she waited till Peyton popped the boot before reaching in to grab her suitcase. Before she could a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"Miss me?"

"Nate" Brooke screamed turning in his arms "You're here"

"Surprise" Nathan said and kissed Brooke hungrily

"Mmmmmm… I love surprises"

"Okay, you two can go suck face someplace else. Get you bags out of my trunk so I can go home and hang out with my dad" Peyton said the sight of Brooke and Nathan making her miss Lucas even more.

"It's good to see you too Peyt" Nathan said sarcastically as he lifted Brooke's bags out and deposited them on the ground. He closed the boot with a loud thud

Peyton just waved and drove off.

"This is going to be so great. Just you and me, and my king size bed" Brooke said winking

"I think we have plans tonight with the old gang but I'm happy to blow them off if you'll blow me off" Nathan said smirking

Brooke laughed. "Oh baby, I'll do more than that"

……………………….

"Lucas, Haley you're here" Lydia James exclaimed as they entered the James home. As predicted, Karen and Keith were there with Jim and Lydia.

"How's my baby girl?" Jim asked as he hugged Haley. "You been taking care of her Luke?"

"Always Mr. James" Lucas said wrapping his arm around Haley

Haley smiled and rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"You've gotten so thin Lucas" Karen said as she kissed her son

"He's fine Karen. Atleast he didn't come home fat like those other freshman kids normally do. And look at Haley, don't you look beautiful?" Keith said

"Thanks Mr. Scott"

"You would think after all these years you would start calling me Keith. We are practically family you know. Better yet call me Dad" Keith said

Haley looked uncomfortable but smiled

"I would but that would get really confusing. But if you insist, I'll call you Keith"

"And me Karen"

"That goes for you too Lucas, you can call us Lydia and Jim. The two of you are practically adults anyway" Lydia said

"Than you Mrs. J I mean Lydia"

The parents beamed at the young couple standing before them.

"So when are we leaving?" Haley asked

"Tomorrow. And we had a talk and we decided that since you've been on your own at college and have managed not to fall pregnant, the two of you can share a room at the cabin" Lydia said

Haley and Lucas exchanged a nervous glance and mentally screamed but they both tried their best to look excited at the news.

"I'm going to take Haley's bag up with her. We'll be back in a bit" Lucas said eager to escape

They rushed up the stairs but they still heard Karen's laughing voice float up to them.

"I think they're celebrating the shared room"

Haley sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands.

"What are we gonna do Luke?"

"What we always do. Come on Hales, we've been doing this for three years now, we can do this"

"But you have a girlfriend now, and she's one of my closest friends. I feel awful"

"Trust me, I feel a lot worse. But the alternative is coming clean with our parents and having to suffer through their melodrama, you want to do that?"

Haley sighed and shook her head.

"God no"

She looked around her room and saw that it hadn't been changes one bit since she left. She got up and looked at one of the many pictures still up on her walls.

"What were we thinking?" Haley remarked absently staring at the picture

"We weren't" Lucas said as he saw the picture she was looking at.

Lucas and Haley looked younger in the picture and they were dressed in formal clothes. Lucas had his arms around Haley and his lips were lightly touching hers in what looked like the sweetest kiss ever.

………………………….

I don't own OTH.

Unfaithful is the original idea of naley23lover101

Ha! I bet you didn't see that coming. I am not giving you the exact couples yet because as you will see, everyone's lives are way more intertwined than they let on. I really HATE writing Brooke/Nathan but since that was part of the original story and since it works really well here I am. Sorry for Brathan fans but I honestly can't see them together. I do hope when I do write them as a couple they are coming across believable.

Thank you so much for the reviews and support. I hope you like the way I am taking this story as it is quite different from the original but will have most of not all of the same elements.

Please review. It only takes a few seconds and it keeps me so motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hear her? 'You have managed not to fall pregnant'. That was so wrong. As if I would ever sleep with you!" Haley said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

She and Lucas were still hiding out in her room, eager to avoid the parents

"Oh please, there was a time when you would have died happily if I kissed you"

"Luke, I was five. Get over that already!"

Lucas laughed.

"This is all your fault you know"

"My fault? Why?"

"Because you begged me to pretend to be your boyfriend after Richie Peterson broke up with you and started dating Susie Barker."

"At school. You're the one who kept the act up in front of the parents."

"Ah, my one mistake"

"That is still haunting us"

_The beginning of junior year of high school was as normal as could be. Lucas was dating his three girlfriends, always a player and Haley was happily dating Richie, her boyfriend of one year. And then disaster had struck, Richie had fallen hard for the new girl Susie and had dumped Haley in front of the whole school in what she still called the most humiliating experience of her life. Richie and Susie were the hottest new couple and Haley had been depressed beyond belief. The winter formal had come around and Susie and Haley had both been nominated for Queen. Unfortunately for Haley she was also date-less. So she had turned to her very best friend Lucas as a last desperate measure. Lucas, ever the loyal friend had ditched Jennifer Capshaw, the head cheerleader, in favour for Haley. But even a date with the hottest guy in school had made Haley's life worse because everyone knew she and Lucas were only friends and people started saying that it was a "pity date"_

_That was when Haley had come up with her crazy plan. She had asked Lucas to pose as her boyfriend so that she could save grace in front of her peers. Lucas had agreed to her plan after much persuasion and soon they had the whole school convinced. It wasn't very hard, all they did was kiss a few times in the hallways and tell people that 'Falling in love with your best friend is the best thing in the world.'_

_When Winter Formal came around, Haley had been voted Queen and Lucas, King. A week later, they had planned to stage a huge break up scene but fate intervened._

_The day before the scheduled break up, Lucas's car had broken down and he had been forced to catch a ride with his mom. After school, Karen had been waiting for Lucas and she had been stunned to see her son walk Haley to her car and then kiss her passionately. The moment Luke got to his mom's car he could tell by her expression that she had seen the kiss. Instead of telling her the truth he had just blurted out that he and Haley were dating. _

_Needless to say the parents were ecstatic. And so it had started, Lucas and Haley. Every day they had decided that that would be the day they told the parents the truth and every day they chickened out. After a while they got so used to playing the parts of a couple in love they just went on with it. _

_High school went by quickly. They were voted 'Cutest couple' senior year and the day after graduation, their lives changed forever._

_Keith had taken Lucas aside for a father and son chat and had given him something to give Haley at their graduation party. Not knowing what else to do, Lucas had gone along with the scheme and at their party, in front of everyone, Lucas had got down on one knee and asked Haley to marry him._

_Haley had been speechless. She had taken one look at Lucas's torn expression and wordlessly extended her hand. Minutes later she was being hugged and congratulated by all, and she was the future Mrs. Lucas Scott._

_While Karen and Lydia were all for the two marrying immediately, Haley had managed to convince them that she wanted to wait until after college and that Lucas supported her on that. And so they had set off to UNC, hoping that time and distance would give them the strength they needed to tell their parents the truth._

Haley walked to her dresser and opened the bottom draw. She took out a small box and from there retrieved a beautiful ornate platinum ring with a large diamond in the middle. She slipped it on her ring finger and turned to Lucas.

"Time to face the lions"

…………………………

"Have you spoken to Lucas lately?" Brooke asked

Peyton shook her head.

"No, it's been a few days. He called me to tell me that he and Haley were headed to the cabin and would be there for about a week. Apparently there's really bad signal up there so he may not be able to call. I tried his cell and Haley's but both went straight to voicemail. He didn't give me a landline number where I could reach him so I don't know what I can do except wait"

"Funny, Haley didn't give me a landline number either. When she told my about the bad reception up in the mountains I specifically asked if there was a different way to contact her and she said she would give me the number but I guess she forgot" Brooke said

Peyton sighed unhappily.

"I just miss him. I know we've only been together a couple of months but I really like him."

"I know honey and I'm sure if he could he would call you"

"I guess. So how come I get to enjoy my best friend's company today? Where's Natey poo?"

"Don't call him that to his face. He'll kill me if he finds out that you know my name for him" Brooke admonished checking over her shoulder just in case.

Peyton laughed.

"Oh please, when you two are going at it, you scream that so loud I'm surprised the whole town doesn't know"

"What can I say? The boy has skills. Damn I am going to miss him when it's time to go back"

"You guys talk on the phone for like hours everyday, how do you even find time to miss him?"

Brooke looked at Peyton unhappily.

"That's all great but I really miss him being there by my side. Like we talk and the emotional stuff is awesome. We're still connected that way and all but our weekend visits are becoming more and more infrequent and…" Brooke trailed off, "I really miss the sex" she admitted

Peyton broke out into peals of laughter.

"Only you Brooke Davis"

"What? It's not like you wouldn't feel the same way. You haven't seen Lucas in five days and I know you're horny as hell. Can you imagine going months?"

"I know it's hard but it's not like the two of you don't get up to stuff. Haley has complained that you're like always having phone sex with him"

"Oh my god, she told you? She promised! That bitch" Brooke exclaimed, then she giggled, "Trust me Peyt, nothing is a substitute for Nathan. That boy… oomph"

……………………..

"Nate Dogg, how's my main man?"

"I'm fine Tim" Nathan said slapping his best friend on the back.

Nathan then turned to the rest of his buddies and did the handshake/hug with them all.

"So how's Duke man?" Josh asked

"Awesome. Coach K had me starting already. It's everything I hoped it would be"

"And the ladies?" Time asked grinning lewdly

Nathan shot him an irritated look.

"I wouldn't know Tim. I have a girlfriend remember? Brunette, loud, gorgeous, answers to the name Brooke?"

"Are you telling us that even though Brooke is at a different school you haven't banged anyone else?" Johnny asked incredulously

Nathan laughed. "Have you seen my girl? Trust me boys, even cyber sex with her is hotter than anything with anyone else. I haven't even been tempted"

Nathan was telling the truth, almost. While at Duke, dozens of girls threw themselves at him and he never spared them a second glance but there was one girl that had caught his attention. Unfortunately she happened to be Brooke's roommate and new best friend Haley James.

From their first meeting Nathan had felt something unexplainable for her. Even though he knew he would never act on it, Nathan found himself drawn to Haley for reasons he did not understand. He hadn't ever really spoken to the girl but when she looked at him, it was like her eyes were speaking to his soul. He sometimes found himself waking up after having the most erotic dreams ever, shocked when he realised Haley had the starring role. His little obsession was a well kept secret, one that he would happily take to his grave.

"Damn, you lucky dawg"

"Sure, I'm lucky all right"

………………………….

I don't own OTH.

Unfaithful is the original idea of naley23lover101

I know I'm going off in tangent but I'll get to the point of the original story in a few chaps. I just wanted a little back story on all the characters.

Haley and Lucas have never been a real couple. Sure they have kissed but only for show and never out of actual lust or passion. But they do love each other deeply… as friends.

Please review… I need all the encouragement I can get. For those of you who read Destiny v Life, I'll have an update on that out as soon as I get enough reviews. Its typed and ready, I just need to post it. So review that too!


	4. Chapter 4

"Haley honey, we haven't had a chance to talk. Sit down"

Haley stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry Karen, it's just so nice to be on break. Luke and I have been hitting the slopes a lot"

The truth was playing a couple in love was getting harder. While in high school they had seen it as a necessary evil, now it was just a bother. So she and Lucas and spent all their time alone and away from the adults. Luckily they loved spending time together.

"I understand, I was young once. Keith and I were high school sweethearts too as were your parents. But since Luke is out with the men and you mom is at the Spa, I thought we could have a chat. Tell me, how's college?"

"College is great. My roommate, her name is Brooke and she's terrific. We actually have a small group now. Brooke, Peyton, Jake who is Luke's roommate and the two of us. Every other weekend we have Nathan, Brooke's boyfriend join us so it's fun" Haley said smiling at the thought of her friends.

"Oh that's nice. Are Peyton and Jake dating?" Karen asked

"No, why would you ask that?" Haley asked incredulously

"Oh I just assumed. It must be weird for them to be the only single ones in the group. When we were at school we had a similar group. Your parents, Keith and I were the ones who were always together and we had two other friends, Deb Lee and Larry Sawyer. They were the single ones and they hated going out as a group cos we would always be making out and they would feel left out"

Haley felt strange. Karen had described what went on with her group exactly except that it was she and Jake who felt left out and awkward.

"So what happened to Deb and Larry? Did they hook up?" Haley asked curiously

"No, they both went off to college and met other people but funnily enough they ended up living in the same town. Tree Hill I think. We sort of grew apart after high school"

Haley felt her blood turn to ice.

"Tree Hill? Are you sure?" Haley asked struggling to keep her voice even

"Yes, pretty sure. We met at our 20 years school reunion a couple of years ago"

'_Larry **Sawyer**? Could he be Peyton's dad?'_ Haley wondered.

"Uh, Karen, I need to go call Luke. I need to tell him something… about the party tomorrow" Haley said and then not waiting for an answer she ran outside.

Whipping out her phone, she dialled Lucas' number in a hurry. They had different phones that they used every year when the came to the cabin, phones that had very good network coverage. They had purposely not given the number to anyone so Haley was sure Lucas would realise it was her and pick up.

"Hello?"

"Luke, it's an emergency. We can't go to Tree Hill"

………………….

"Ok Hales, calm down. I got here as fast as I could. Now tell me, why can't we go Tree Hill?" Lucas asked

"Stop telling me to calm down. You want to know why we can't go? Because Peyton's dad went to school with our parents?" Haley almost shouted

"Whoa, what? And so?"

"Don't you get it? If we go to Tree Hill, then we'll end up having to meet Peyton's parents. If Peyton's dad is the same Larry Sawyer that your mom was talking about then all he'll need is to hear our surnames, find out where we're from and he'll figure it out. Trust me, apparently they were really tight back in the day" Haley said morosely

"Slow down. Tell me what mom said" Lucas ordered

Haley repeated the whole conversation she had had with Karen to Lucas and he sat there in stunned silence

"Peyton's dad's name is Larry" Lucas confirmed weakly. "I spoke to him once when I answered her phone by accident"

Haley groaned

"That's it, we're not going" she said

"We have to go Hales, I promised Peyt. Besides, don't you want to see Brooke?"

"I do, but this is a big deal Luke. What if Larry decided he'd like to catch up with his old friends and then finds out his daughter is dating a man who is engaged to another woman?"

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen"

"How do you propose we do that?" Haley asked sarcastically

"If Larry asks if we're the kids of Keith and Karen Scott and Jim and Lydia James, we lie" Lucas said calmly

"Lie?"

"Uh huh, just say no"

"That's what I should have said when you thrust this rock at me" Haley mumbled as she fiddled with her ring

"Shut up" Lucas said shoving her playfully, "Even as a pretend proposal, you have to admit it was pretty great. Love me or not, I was irresistible in that moment and you know it"

"Whatever" Haley said but she was smiling.

………………….

**A week later**

"P. Sawyer, what the hell are you doing?"

Peyton looked up from where she was folding clothes into a bag.

"Packing"

"I can see that, why?"

"I'm going to my grandma's for dinner and she asked me to stay the night and spend tomorrow with her. I haven't seen her in a while and I miss her"

Brooke pouted, "But there's a party on at Nathan's place tonight. You said you'd be there"

"I'm sorry Brooke. If it makes you feel better, I would even blow Lucas off to spend time with Nana. She's not in the best health and I see so little of her that if I have to skip a party or a date or anything I would"

Brooke sighed in defeat.

"Alright Goldilocks, go, have a great time. I'll try and do the same without you"

"Thanks Brookie. Have a shot in my name or four"

Brooke laughed and turned around. As she made her way to her car, she took out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, it's me…"

……………………………….

"Okay kids, take care. Drive safe. We expect you back in five days" Lydia said as she hugged Lucas and then Haley.

"We'll be fine mom" Haley said lifting her hand to push a lock of hair that was in her eyes away.

Lydia's eyes narrowed at that movement and she caught hold of Haley's hand.

"Where is your engagement ring young lady? You better not have lost it. That ring has been in the Scott family for five generations and Keith was kind enough to let Lucas give it to you"

Haley snatched her hand away.

"Relax mom, I just put it in my safe in my room. I didn't want to take the chance of losing it while I'm at Wilmington"

That was where they had told their parents they were going. They purposely made no mention of Tree Hill afraid that it would encourage their parents to want to join them.

"I understand that honey, but that is exactly why Karen gave you the other ring. When you said you were afraid to take the heirloom to college we got you that."

Haley nodded. At first she had hoped by saying that the ring was too expensive, she could avoid wearing it. But then Karen and her mom had gone out and bought a "small" ring for her. It was a plain white gold band with a single carat solitaire. Compared to the five carat diamond ring that Lucas had first given her, it was definitely less expensive but valuable nevertheless. Haley had accepted it guiltily but had never actually worn it except on that day they left for college. She looked to Lucas for help but he just stared at her and then her mom and then fidgeted with his jacket.

By now Lydia's loud voice had attracted the attention of the others.

"Lydia, sweetheart, calm down. They're only going away for a few days. Before you know it they'll be back with you so you can feed them till they have to go back to college" Jim said thinking his wife was upset about them leaving

"I know that honey, I just noticed that Haley wasn't wearing her engagement ring and I wanted to know why"

"Mom" Haley whined, "Let it go. Luke doesn't care, so why should you?"

"Lucas, my boy, there's so much you need to learn about the world. You may think that it's just a ring but it's so much more. When Haley is wearing it, everyone around will know that she belongs with someone" Jim said

Haley and Lucas both rolled their eyes. That was exactly what they didn't want.

"Don't you roll your eyes. Jim has a good point. You may trust Haley as all of us do, but do you trust those men out there? Haley is a beautiful young woman and men are just waiting to take advantage of that" Keith said

'Are you saying I would just stand by and let them? Hello? Woman of the 21st century here" Haley said

"That's not what he meant, right Keith?" Karen said shooting Keith an angry look. "What your fathers are trying to say is that with the things the way they are, we thought you'd proudly wear your ring, so that the whole world would know that you Haley and you Lucas are together"

Haley sighed in defeat.

"I'll be right back"

She hurried to her room and took out the ring that Karen had given her just before she left for college and slipped it on her finger. Just as she turned to leave, Haley spotted a thin white gold chain lying in her jewellery box. She took the chain and fastened it around her neck and then tucked it beneath her sweater where no one could see it.

"Here, it's on. You can all relax and let us leave now" Haley announced flashing her left had for all the adults to see

"Have a good trip kids. Keep your phones on and be careful" Karen said

"We will" Lucas said as he started the car.

As they drove out the driveway, Haley looked at Lucas with a distraught expression.

"We need to tell them"

"I know Hales, I know"

…………………….

I don't own OTH.

And I'm back… I took a brief break from Fanfic writing so I could concentrate on school.

I know this chap has no NALEY and I apologise but its coming. I needed a filler basically so you could some back story on the connection with the parents and Haley and Luke heading over to Tree Hill. Promise next chap will have interactions between our fave couples!

DvL will be updated in a few hours. I'm just about to watch the new episode of Season 4 and I'm practically screaming from excitement. Just another few minutes before the download is complete.. hehehehehehehe

Thank you so much for the reviews.. keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?"

'_Hey, it's me'_

"Oh hey Brooke"

'_I know Luke had this elaborate plan to surprise Peyton but she's going to her grandma's"_

"Oh no, he's gonna be so bummed"

At that point Lucas took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Haley questioningly. Haley just ignored him.

"_She'll be back tomorrow night" _

"That's okay then."

"_Atleast you two will be at my party tonight. Oh did I forget to mention there's a huge party at Nate's? Technically he's throwing the party but it's really for me anyway"_

Haley laughed.

"Yeah you forgot but don't worry, Luke and I brought our dancing shoes."

"_Awesome. So you guys will be here soon?"_

"Luke, Brooke wants to know when we'll be at Tree Hill" Haley said

"An hour or so" Lucas said

"Brookie, we should be there in an hour"

"_Yay! Can't wait. Oh and when you get to my street, my house is the one with the red door."_

"Ok Tigger, cya soon"

"_Bye Roomie"_

Haley hung up the phone and turned to Lucas.

"Peyton's at her grandmother's for the weekend. She won't be back until tomorrow evening" Haley said opening a bag of chips at the same time

Lucas's face fell at the news.

"But the parents expect us back in five days. I wanted to spend some time with Peyt" Lucas complained

"Don't worry about it Luke. We'll call and tell them we decided we needed a little more alone time. They will be thrilled at that. You know it's almost like my mom is hoping you accidentally knock me up so they can have a wedding" Haley said rolling her eyes

"Kinda hard to do when you've never let me get past second base" Luke said grinning

"I never let you get to second either. You copped a feel when I was drunk" Haley accused

"Liar! The night of David Jenkins's grad party, you came on to me honey. If I remember correctly, you dragged me into a bedroom and started to have your way with me. Hell, if I hadn't stopped you that night, you never know what could have happened"

"I was drunk" Haley shouted throwing a chip at him

"So was I but I didn't jump your bones"

"As if you didn't enjoy it. I know for a fact you happen to like kissing me"

"Correction, I _liked _kissing you. Now it's weird. Especially with Peyton"

Haley felt guilty immediately. She ran a hand over her face nervously and then noticed she still had her engagement ring on.

"Shit" she muttered.

Haley slid the ring of her finger and onto the chain she had put on. She then tucked it back under her top making sure it was hidden from sight.

"I still can't believe we're engaged" Lucas said when he noticed her actions.

"Yeah me either. But what's more unbelievable is that we're still keeping this charade up and no one knows"

"We better keep it that way or I'll have my ass dumped faster than you can say fiancée"

Haley laughed and for the rest of the journey they traded insults back and forth laughing the whole while.

………………

When Lucas finally pulled into Brooke's driveway, Haley was fast asleep. It was quarter past 12 in the afternoon. He looked over at her and smiled at how beautiful she looked. He really did adore her but no matter how hard he tried, he never could feel anything more than a deep affection and platonic love for her. Haley mumbled something in her sleep and twitched.

"Hales" he whispered shaking her slightly.

Haley did not respond.

Lucas shook his head laughing under his breath. He got out of the car and approached the front door. He knocked on the door twice and then went back to the car. He opened the passenger's side door and carefully unbuckled Haley's seatbelt and lifted her into his arms easily.

"Broody, you're here"

Lucas turned making sure he had a firm grip on Haley and saw Brooke standing at the door with a huge smile and messy hair. By her side stood Nathan who had his shirt half unbuttoned. It was clear their arrival had interrupted something.

"Hey Cheery, Nate" Lucas whispered as he got closer to them.

"Wake her up" Brooke demanded

"Seeing as how you live with her, you should know that's practically impossible" Lucas said still whispering.

"I don't care. I want to talk to her" Brooke whined.

Nate grinned at his girlfriend before going to Lucas's car and grabbing the bags in the back seat. When he was closing the door he noticed a pink cell phone lying in the back seat. He picked it up and was about to slip it in his pocket when he accidentally hit a key. The screen lit up to reveal a picture of Haley and Lucas wrapped in each others arms looking very couple-y.

Nathan looked at the phone strangely for a moment but then he heard his girl screaming for him so he put it in his pocket, closed the car door and then picked up the bags and went in to the house.

When he got in he saw Lucas and Brooke talking in low voices. Haley was sprawled on the sofa. Nathan couldn't help but stare at her. She looked breathtakingly innocent in her sleep and he half wanted to snuggle next to her and hold her close.

"Nate"

Nathan snapped around to see Brooke and Lucas staring at him expectantly

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Can you stay here for a while? I'm gonna take Luke over to Peyton's."

"I thought she's at her grandmothers" Nathan said confused

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't still surprise her. We're going to decorate her room. They did miss their first Christmas together, he has to make the grand gesture" Brooke said.

"I actually framed a few of the sketches and paintings she has done these past few months and I wanted to hang them in her room before she gets back. And I kinda wanna do it while her dad is away" Lucas said

Brooke laughed, "Can't say I blame ya. Papa Sawyer is hot but he's scary with Blondie's boys"

Nathan and Lucas both looked at her with funny expressions.

"Oh shut it both of you. As if you don't look at older women. Now Nate, I don't want Haley to wake up and find herself alone, so stay close. Plus she might be hungry so why don't you order pizza for the two of you?"

"Okay, you know what kind she likes?" Nathan asked

"Plain cheese" Brooke and Lucas answered together and then laughed.

"Fine, I'll wait. When do you think you'll be back?" Nathan asked

"Shouldn't be too long. We gotta be at yours for my party by 7 and it takes me atleast two hours to get ready so at the latest we'll be back by 4:30" Brooke said

"You need four hours to hang up pictures?" Nathan said incredulously.

"Among other things" Brooke said.

She gave Nathan a kiss and then dragged Lucas out.

"Have fun" Nathan called out sarcastically as Lucas looked over his shoulder at Nathan helplessly.

"Thanks" Luke said in the same tone. "Oh just so you know, Haley is to be avoided when she wakes up"

Once they were gone Nathan looked at Haley who was still fast asleep. She turned slightly and her tee shirt rose exposing her bare stomach.

"Oh boy" Nathan muttered

…………………….

Haley woke up and slowly sat up. She looked around and saw that she didn't recognise where she was.

"Luke? Are you there?"

When there was no answer, Haley started to panic.

"Hey"

Haley spun around to see the object of conflicting affections leaning casually at the doorway staring at her.

Haley gaped at him taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black tee shirt that fit him very well. He was smiling in that adorable way and Haley found herself drowning in his eyes.

"Hey" she said finally

"Brooke and Lucas went over to Peyton's to hang up some paintings or something. They'll be back in a bit. I ordered pizza if you're hungry" Nathan said

Haley forgot all about her previous dislike towards the guy and focused purely on the fierce attraction she felt for him. She knew he was saying something but for the life of her she couldn't repeat a word.

"Uh?" Haley said watching the way his muscles rippled under his shirt

"You hungry?" Nathan asked

"Hungry?" Haley parroted

"Yes, hungry. We have pizza, cheese, you're favourite"

"Hmph" Haley said burying her head back in the cushion of the sofa trying to reign in her feelings. Seeing Nathan there, looking the way he did made her want to jump him.

'_He's Brooke's boyfriend and he's an ass. You don't like him'_ She told herself sternly

"Uh Haley?"

"What?" she snapped

Haley immediately felt bad so she started to get up to apologise but instead she heard laughter.

"Lucas wasn't kidding when he said I should avoid you when you wake up"

"He said what?" Haley asked furiously

"Nothing" Nathan said still grinning

Haley started to feel the effects of sleeping in the car and on a sofa. He whole body felt like a giant cramp. She started to stretch and when she looked up she saw Nathan was still standing in front of her but his eyes were staring at her exposed tummy.

"Umm" Haley tugged at her shirt uncomfortably.

That action seemed to snap Nathan out of his trance and he looked up at her face quickly.

"You said there was pizza?" Haley said

"Uh yeah. If you want to freshen up first, the bathroom is down the corridor second door on your right"

"Oh, yeah"

Haley stood up and her legs nearly gave way. Just as she was about to tumble over Nathan reached out and steadied her.

Haley lifted her eyes to Nathan's when she had regained her balance. It was then that she noticed how close he was.

'_His eyes are the nicest shade of blue, even bluer than Luke's'_ she thought absently

Nathan didn't know what he was doing. When he saw that she was about to fall, he had reacted on instinct and pulled her up. Now here she was staring at him in that way that made him feel exposed and he could do nothing but stare back.

_She's beautiful'_ he thought as he looked at her delicate features

"Brooke" Haley muttered suddenly

Nathan nearly jumped when he heard his girlfriend's name.

"Brooke, where is she?" Haley asked

Haley had wanted to kiss him a mere minute ago when Brooke's face had floated in front of her face and she had blurted out her name. Then seeing how Nathan reacted, she immediately covered.

Nathan chuckled as he stepped away.

"You weren't listening to a word I said were you?"

"What?"

"Brooke is at Peyton's with Lucas. They're decorating her room or something"

"Oh"

Haley looked at Nathan mutely for a moment.

"I better go freshen up"

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. It's straight through there"

Haley scampered away trying to put as much distance between Nathan and her as she possibly could.

Nathan watched her go and sighed.

"That went well" he mumbled

………………………

I don't own OTH

Sorry for the delay but I have so many fics in the works that its hard to update them all and still keep on top of school work. Thank you so much for the reviews though. That's why I'm writing so much.

I know this chap is a little crazy. Just remember that Nathan loves Brooke and so does Haley. They have an attraction but they don't want to act on it.

Any of you who have read the original know the original plotline. The reason I'm adding so many twists is so that I can keep you surprised. Don't hate me.

In the previous chap I said the party would be in Brooke's house but then I remembered that I had Brooke's family lose their money in Chap 1. So now the party is at Nathan's. I corrected it in the previous chap too so if you're a new reader disregard this bit.

Please review!! I luv luv luv to hear what you think. Good, bad or otherwise!


	6. Chapter 6

"So Broody, how was the trip to the mountains?" Brooke asked as she watched Lucas arrange paintings on the wall.

"Oh it was good. Hales and I had a great time. I love skiing" Lucas said as he stood back to see what he had done.

"I love skiing too" Brooke squealed. "Have you ever been to Aspen?"

"Only nearly every year since I was little" Luke said turning his attention to Brooke.

"Wow, you know we've never really hung out. I bet we have loads more in common" Brooke smiled.

"I'm sure we do" Lucas said laughing as he took in Brooke's smiling face

"Good, now that you're done with the painting it's bonding time"

"Uh… What?" Lucas asked confused

"Well it's like this, you and Roomie are so tight and you're my best girl's boy. We should totally get to know each other."

"We probably should" Lucas said.

* * *

Nathan and Haley are sitting on the sofa with the open nearly empty pizza box between them.

"So Duke huh?"

"Yeah, Duke"

"You play with that Coach Kazeski"

"Coach Krzyzewski you mean?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Kyz… Kres…" Haley tried to say the name

"Coach K" Nathan said smirking

"Yeah him" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I play for him. But how do you even know who he is? I didn't take you for a basketball fan" Nathan asked surprised

"Lucas" Haley said with a laugh. "But don't ask me any more. That's about all I know about the Duke team. Lucas was raving about him. I sorta remembered the name because I could never say it"

"Ahh… you were going for small talk. And I was supposed to talk about him for a bit while you thought up some other topic for us to talk about. And I wrecked it by asking you about your source. You were gonna bluff your way through our basketball conversation weren't you?" Nathan asked mock accusingly

"Guilty as charged" Haley said laughing as she raised her hands.

"So what's next on the conversation agenda?" Nathan asked still smiling

"Well, you didn't give me the chance to think of something. So you're going to have to pick"

"Hmmm… since we really know nothing about each other, anything could be a conversation starter. How about embarrassing moments? That's a classic one"

"It is… but since it's your idea you get to first" Haley said.

"Fine. Let's see. Ok… there was this time in sophomore year. Our season had just started and the seniors were giving us shit as usual. We were in the gym after practice. Our coach had already left and one of the guys Doug decided to have his own version of hazing. So twenty minutes later I find myself standing in the middle of the basketball court with nothing on except my boxers. To make things worse my best friend Tim was there too. That poor bastard didn't event get to keep his underwear on. So we're standing there and Doug decides that we shouldn't just stand there, we should make out. So after a lot of threats from us and him I turned to my buddy, closed my eyes and just went for it. Next thing I know the gym is full of people, people with cameras I might add and Brooke is storming up to me. She starts yelling about how I betrayed her and I just stood there. It was awful" Nathan finished.

Haley just stared at Nathan feeling incredibly sorry for what the guy had had to go through.

"That sounds awful. Was Brooke-" Haley broke off when she suddenly noticed the glint in Nathan's eyes.

"You just made that up didn't you?" she accused him.

"What? Of course not" Nathan tried unsuccessfully to keep a serious face before he cracked up laughing.

"You're such an asshole. Here I was feeling all sorry for you and you just made the whole thing up" Haley said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Oh c'mon Haley. The look on your face was priceless. Don't tell me you didn't find that just a little bit funny?"

Haley just kept glaring but a tiny smile slowly crept on her face and then she burst out laughing as well.

"Fine" she sputtered through her laughter, "It was funny. You're a funny guy. A liar… but a funny liar"

"Just for that I guess I'll have to tell you a true story now" Nathan said.

"Oh sure… Like I'll believe you"

"I'm serious, this one's true. Ok… picture this. Junior Year…."

* * *

"No way. That is so awesome. I can't believe you actually dropped your pants in the middle of your prom just because of a dare. Now I know how to get you to do anything"

"Oh no, you know my weakness. I guess I'll have to be extra nice to you so you don't take advantage of poor little me" Lucas said grinning as he stretched across the bed he and Brooke were laying on talking.

"Now would I do that?" Brooke asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Oh don't give me that look. You're evil and we both know it"

"Now that's not nice at all. Maybe I won't take you to my party tonight as my date after all" Brooke said pouting.

"You're date? And here I thought you were dating the other Scott"

"Oh I am. I just thought as best friend, its part of my duties to keep you entertained. Don't want you running away from Tree Hill before Peyton even shows up"

"True, we wouldn't want that would we?" Lucas said lazily looking Brooke up and down.

"And since I haven't gotten any hysterical calls from Roomie or Boytoy, I'm assuming they're getting along just fine. So that leaves us to entertain ourselves"

"Yes… and I suppose I could do worse than showing up with you" Lucas teased.

Broke stuck her tongue out at Lucas and said, "That just gave me the licence to dress you the way I want"

"What? You're just going to have to work with what I've brought" Lucas said laughing. "And everything I own looks pretty much like this" he said gesturing to his t-shirt and jeans ensemble.

"Oh you poor dear. You do know there are these big buildings called malls that have shops in them. Maybe I should show you"

Lucas looked at Brooke's grinning face and smiled back.

"Maybe you should"

"Great" Brooke yelled getting up from the bed quickly. "Let's go"

"Wait, Brooke… what about the paintings?" Lucas said pointing to the half-finished wall.

"Oh right." Brooke said halting. She looked at the wall and at the paintings that were waiting to be mounted.

"I suppose we could always come back after" she offered

Lucas looked at her and then the paintings and then swallowed his reservations.

"Sure we can. Let's go"

* * *

"Is that really true?" Haley said holding in her reaction.

"I swear it is"

Haley started laughing finally.

"Oh my god, that would have been so funny"

"Now it is, at the time it was just so awkward. I wanted to die"

Haley by then was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah laugh now. But it's your turn"

"Oh this is hard. Oooh! I thought of one!" she exclaimed

"This was in junior high and there was this dance at school. I was the only one without a date so I didn't go. I was really down and I wanted some comfort. So back then, I'd always go into my sister Taylor's room, get into bed with her and she would hug me and let me vent till I felt better. She was like sixteen."

"Aww, isn't that sweet" Nathan said teasingly

"Shut up. So anyways, I walk into her room, and climb up into her bed, when a pair of arms wraps around me saying 'Hey baby, ready for more?'"

"Ooh Kinky" Nathan joked

Haley just rolled her eyes and continued.

"I was really scared, so I didn't say anything, when suddenly Taylor walks out of her bathroom. She looks down at the bed and was like, 'Mark, what are you doing? That's my little sister!'

At this Nathan starts chuckling.

"So this Mark guy jumps away from me and out of bed. Taylor starts laughing nervously, because Mom and Dad were really strict about her having guys in the house, and she wasn't sure if I'd say anything."

"So did you?" Nathan asked, laughing a little more.

"Nope, she did. The next morning she thought I'd said something, so when my Dad asked her if she had slept well she immediately confessed. Talk about awkward." Haley said, laughing.

"Yeah but how is this embarrassing for you?"

"I'm getting to that. Patience" Haley said

Nathan just muttered something.

"Anyway" Haley drawled. "Taylor gets grounded and stuff but I'm the one who had to suffer the real punishment. I had to get an excruciatingly detailed sex talk… from my Dad"

Nathan started laughing again.

"And that's not it. See this happened while my Mom was out of town so Dad had no idea what to do. He decided the sex talk wasn't enough and took me to a therapist to talk about my experience because he was sure it had been traumatic for me. He then called Luke and told him what happened and asked him to keep an eye on me in case I 'snapped'"

"Shit, are you serious? Your Dad sounds hilarious"

"Yeah hilarious." Haley repeated sarcastically. "When I say he told Lucas everything, I mean everything. For the next few days every time he saw me, he would say 'Hey baby, ready for more?' and this stupid cow Holly heard him one time and before I could even yell at Luke to shut up the whole school thought I was sleeping with him and all his buddies. It was horrible. Lucas finally had to get up at assembly and tell everyone that it was a misunderstanding."

"Ok that sounds bad. And not funny at all. Way to ruin the mood James" Nathan said

"Oh it was funny later. I got my revenge. But that's a whole other story" Haley said grinning.

"Now you got me curious. Start talking"

Haley laughed.

* * *

I don't own OTH.

Hope you like the chap. It's a little rough. The story Haley tells about her and Taylor is from the original Unfaithful.

I know my updates are far from regular but please check my profile page so you'll know what I'm doing. I usually have a note there under my bio with the date so you know when it was posted.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!!!

* * *


End file.
